


Drabbles

by YouLikeLemons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouLikeLemons/pseuds/YouLikeLemons
Summary: Just a few drabbles that I have written becuase there just isn't enough fanfics for these two. I'm not a writer and have never tried this before so feedback is welcome.





	1. "You love me as if I deserve you"

It was crazy, the only way that they could stop being a secret was to get married. Lucas knew he was insane when suggesting it, especially as Vic knew his track record with marriage. After seeing her face when he had said that word, he knew that he should try and turn it into a joke. But maybe he didn’t want it to be a joke, maybe he wanted that reality. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that Vic had started talking until she was half way through a sentence, ‘…maybe we should do it. I mean we know that we love each other and that we are in this for the long haul. I love you Luke and when I’m with you, just us, I don’t feel like you’re my boss’ boss’ boss. You make me feel like I deserve you. You love me as if I deserve you and I haven’t ever felt that safe, that secure in my entire life. So even if it’s a bit sooner than we had planned, maybe we should just go for it and get married.’

After she finished her rant, which was definitely one of Vic’s nervous tics, Lucas looked more shocked than ever. Vic started fidgeting in her seat, this made Lucas come back to the real world and instantly a smile graced his face. Not one of his ‘Vic smirks’ but a real happy smile. The next thing Vic knew Luke had pounced across the table and kissed her and she could feel the smile still on his lips. 

‘I’m guessing that’s a yes?’  
‘Yes. Yes. A million times yes. I have one condition though,’  
‘Always the political Fire Chief,’ Vic said with a glint in her eyes.  
‘I’m going to propose to you properly, with a ring and a fancy plan, and then we call our families and go get married. Then after we can have a proper ceremony in a few months so that we can plan and have the proper fairy-tale wedding with everyone. Whatd’ya say?’  
‘I say let’s get hitched’


	2. “I love you. I just love her more.”

Lucas had just arrived home from yet another HR meeting, this was his sixth since him and Vic had decided to tell HR about their relationship. With each meeting, it looked more and more like one of them was going to have to give up the job. He didn’t know how he had got there but somehow, he was sat on the edge of his bed having a conversation that he never thought he would. ‘I know it's not how we planned this but maybe it’s for the best if we just end this now. I can always move to Tacoma FD. I’m sorry, I love you. I just love her more’  
It was stupid. Who breaks up with a badge?


	3. "You can’t just sit there all day”

‘You can’t just sit there all day,’ Lucas clearly underestimated Vic’s patience. She just replied by raising her eyebrow as if to say, ‘Oh please, do you know me at all.  
‘Seriously, you can’t sit here all day, I have meetings and important Chiefy things to do,’ Luke was fighting a losing battle and even he knew that but still he tried.  
‘Okay; 1- Chiefy isn’t a word, 2- I can and will sit here until you tell me what wrong, 3- your handsome when you think you can argue with me and win, 4- I know you don’t have any meetings left for today because I asked your assistant to reschedule them, and finally 5- I know that you’re upset because you didn’t blush or smile when I said you were handsome like you usually would. So, for the last time, what has happened?’ Vic should have been a lawyer or politician because she definitely knew how to win an argument. It was only about 90 seconds of silence before he opened up.


	4. 'Welcome to fatherhood.'

‘Don’t be mad’ Lucas was concerned enough that when he opened the front door the apartment had been cleaned from top to bottom, but when Vic came out of the bedroom and said those words his worry sky-rocketed.   
‘Don’t give me a reason to be mad.’  
‘I promise it’s nothing really bad, at least I don’t think it is.’ It was after saying this that she disappeared back into the bedroom and when she emerged a few seconds later was holding something wrapped in one of his shirts.  
‘Is that…?’  
‘Don’t worry, I haven’t had a secret baby or anything crazy, but, welcome to fatherhood.’ The next thing Lucas heard through the shock was a tiny little yap, from what seemed to be their new puppy.


	5. “Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?”

They had a rule. Whenever they were at work and had to phone each other, they would speak overly professionally so that the other would know that there was somebody near. ‘Chief, are you available to continue our meeting from earlier?’  
‘I’m a little busy at the moment Hughes, but I can talk over the phone. If that’s not okay, you can ring my PA and book an appointment,’ Vic knew that this was code for, ‘We will chat more at home’.  
‘Over the phone is fine Chief, I just wanted to let you know that we are in agreement on the next course of action,’ Vic was hoping that he would understand that she was talking about their chat this morning.  
‘Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?’ Lucas was shocked that this was how she was choosing to do this, ‘100%?’   
‘Yes, 100%. Where do we go from here?’  
‘Well the first thing, I’m going to do is push my meetings so that I can come and see my fiancée in person, because I want to give her the ring that’s been burning a hole in my pocket for too long’ Vic wasn’t expecting him to drop everything like that but was extremely happy when he strutted in less than 30 minutes later.


End file.
